Cold Steel
by Firedemon1
Summary: This is basically Tenchu 2 following Rikimaru's steps


Cold Steel   
  
Cast: Rikimaru-Azuma ninja |  
Tatsumaru-Azuma ninja |- Allies/Comrades  
Ayame-Azuma ninja |  
Master Shiunsai- Master of the Azuma ninja  
Lord Gohda- Leader of the house of Gohda  
Lady Kay- Lord Gohda's wife  
Princess Kiku- Lord Gohda's daughter  
Motohide- Lord Gohda's unlce  
Kagmi- Female ninja, ex-ninja for Lord Toda and now leader of the Burning Dawn  
Suzaku- The Red Sparrow, trusted associate for Kagami  
Chube- Lord Gohda's best warrior  
  
  
  
Rikimaru's sword slashes through his foes body like white hot flames and a knife through butter.  
Rikimaru had just saved a women from almost certain death and the women is still in physical and mental agony but still manages to say  
"Please stop, what is your name?"  
Rikimaru replies "I am a shadow, I have no name!"  
And jumps out of sight.  
Rikimaru kills becuase he must not because he wants to, serving a worthy master and getting his answers with the help of cold steel, cutting off the head of the viper before it has a chance to strike.  
Rikimaru is back from his recent mission, reading in his quarters and at that moment Tatsumaru's voice can be heard  
"Rikimaru, master Shiunsai calls us".  
"On my way".  
Rikimaru, Tatsumaru and Ayame live in the ninja village with all the others ninjas, young and old.  
They had met up Shiunsai's house and knelt before him to hear as to why they were called.  
"Brothers! Trouble has broken out in the house of Gohda, our honorable Lord Gohda is in danger from his own uncle: Sire Motohide.  
Go to Gohda castle and protect Lord Gohda with your lives".  
"This is the ansestral sword Izayoi".  
The master hands it over to Tatsumaru.  
"Tatsumaru, it is yours, today you replace me as master ninja, may honor guide your hand".  
"Master??" replies Tatsumaru.  
"What??....No??", Rikimaru and Ayame both reply.  
"The strong must know when to pass on their power", says Shiunsai.  
"Very well", the three ninja painfully agree.  
  
Night falls as they approach the castle and already they began to smell blood and the cries of innocent men and women can be heard in the distance.  
Men with swords, spears and scythes are tearing the castle appart and at the same time killing Gohda's men one by one taking out the Lords defence.  
The three ninjas drop down from the rooftops infront of an exuasted women trying to flee from the carnage.  
"Please........don't kill me!!", cries the women  
"We're here to help", explains Rikimaru.  
"Oh thank goodness, his Lordship is still inside so are Lady Kay and Princess Kiku".  
"Ayame, you go and rescue Lady Kay and the Princess, Rikimaru come with me, we must save Lord Gohda", orders Tatsumaru.  
The three ninjas jump towards the rooftops out of sight. Rikimaru and Tatsumaru are running side by side, hurrying to their Lord until Tatsumaru see's something on the rooftops......it's another ninja.....but it's not Ayame.  
"Wait.....Rikimaru you go to Lord Gohda.....I'll catch up later!".  
Tatsumaru jumps out of sight towards to ninja and Rikimaru carries on.  
Rikimaru approaches a door leading into the castle and slips in unnoticed and as quiet as a mouse.  
When in this situation, Rikimaru is just like the wind that moves through the air unseen, he is the darkness that goes unnoticed in the night.  
He approaches one of Motohides guards that is guarding a doorway leading into the main hall, but unlucky for him he has his back towards Rikimaru.  
Rikimaru creeps up behind him and draws his sword and in a split second Rikimaru slides his sword accross the guards neck and the blade on his sword slices his neck in two like butter.   
As Rikimaru approaches his Lords quarters in the castles top floor he can already hear the conflict that has already began between Lord Gohda and his uncle. They have their swords clashing off each others and the Lord then delivers a might blow that sends Motohide to the floor. Rikimaru stands and watches his master fight behind the corner.  
  
Motohide has an expression of fear across his face and Lord Gohda positions his sword above his head ready for the final blow..........but then he realizes the fear on his uncles face and can't bring himself to kill him and lets down  
his sword. But then Motohide draws a gun from behind him that he keeps   
hidden.  
"Compassionate fool!".  
Motohide shoots Lord Gohda in the chest and Rikimaru hurrys to his fallen   
lord.  
Rikimaru then addresses a challenge to Motohide and he has no choice but to accept and they start to fight but Rikimaru has been trained to fight hard by his master and overpowers Motohide with ease. Rikimaru also strikes Motohide to the floor and brings his sword above his head exactly the same as his lord but in this case Rikimaru does not stop. Rikimaru then goes to deliver the blow but at that moment Lord Gohda runs to cover his uncle and Rikimaru is shocked and tries to avoid him but he catches the lord down the back.  
The blow to the back that Gohda recieved was not as bad as it looked and it would of been worse if Rikimaru had not seen him running towards his uncle and covering him.  
"No!!", mutters Rikimaru quietly.  
Rikimaru drops his sword and drops to his knees by his lord and at that moment Motohide makes a cowardly escape.  
Also at that moment Chube, lord Gohdas finest Samari warriors comes through the door and thinks Rikimaru is an assassin to kill Lord Gohda.  
"ASSASSIN!!!", he shouts.  
"Chube stop, he saved my life", explains Gohda.  
"My Lord the enemy is getting closer to your position take the secret passage and flee to safety", said Chube.  
"No!, not while my wife and daughter are still in the castle".  
"Ayame went to rescue them my lord, I agree with Chube, you must go now", advises Rikimaru.  
Chube then kills two enemys hurtling round the corner with a couple of might slashes.  
"My lord.....GO, I can't hold them off forever!", shouts Chube.  
Rikimaru helps Lord Gohda up and they uncover the secret passage and flee to safety.   



End file.
